Manhunt at Midnight
by waternymph13
Summary: before the show. a final summer game of manhunt gives a glimpse into what the future holds for these kids. a misbehaving Hanschen, a peeping Melchior and a wild Ilse in store for all of those who choose to read it. the story is better than the summary.:
1. Ready or Not Here We Come

hey everyone! this is a fun fic in preparation for summer which seems light years away. i know i have been mia for a while but hopefully that will end :) enjoy.

The earth buzzed with life as we all stood huddled against the darkness. I grazed over each face momentarily tallying who was here. Moritz, Georg, Anna, Thea, Ernst, Hanschen, Otto and me. Everyone who was coming was here and they all twitched pleasantly with the summer night's anticipation.

"Come on Melchie, hurry up and make teams! Father wants me home before midnight. It's a godsend I was even allowed out this late." Moritz flicked his gaze from side to side as Anna slipped slightly closer too him. I laughed as I watched his eyes zero in on the miniscule part where her hand had brushed his. Silly girl you don't even know what you just did to the poor boy. Anna, completely oblivious to her searing touch continued to gaze off into the night in her quiet happy way that she had.

"All right. As you all know the school year is coming quickly and the summer is on its way out. I wanted to get everyone together for one last hurrah before we get ensnared into the mundane mediocrity they call school." I realized I had lost everyone but Hanschen and tried to reign my anger back in. "I suggest a game of man hunt." The expectant faces nodded their agreement with only Ernst gazing at the ground.

"Is there a problem with that Ernst?" Hanschen's harsh voice made the young boy's head snap up and shoot back down. I would never understand why he had to single him out; it was rather cruel in a way.

"N- n-no. Not at all Hanschen. I mean it does.. it is … it sounds fine." He dug his shoe into the dirt and I tried to pull the situation away from him.

"Good since we are all in agreement I will split up teams. Moritz you are on my team." I smiled as he rabbit hopped over to where I stood. I enjoyed leading these children. I was glad they listened to me.

"That is not fair Herr Gabor!" I spoke too soon as Hanschen detached himself from the group.

"What is the problem Hansy?" He shone red even in the dark. Ever since last summer he had been trying to rid himself of the old childish nickname but I made sure that it stuck. We couldn't let him think he was a man too soon.

"You could put all the boys on your team and leave me with Anna and Thea. That wouldn't be fair."

"Oh what's wrong with that? Not afraid of girls are you?" I knew I was pushing my luck but the summer night air had gone to my head and I felt daring. Hanschen frowned and did his best to hold his chin up. He always tried so hard to show no emotion and I really just wanted to see if there was a person under that blonde shell of his.

"I want to be a captain too. That would make it fair." The pout had left his voice and he knew he had made perfect sense. The others gazed on to see how I would react. I was tired of putting on a show for them and I wanted to start playing. I nodded my head and allowed Hanschen to pick.

"Ernst you are on my team." Perplexed I watched as the little waif of a boy scurried terror stricken over to where Hanschen stood with a pompous smile. He kept a safe distance of about a foot and a half. I can't say I blame him.

"Ok… umm Anna you can be on my team." She smiled and skipped over casting a brief glance back at Thea.

"Otto." Hanschen had reverted back to his bored aloof self as Otto walked over and stood next to Ernst. I scanned the faces left Georg or Thea. Thea had her eyes squeezed shut and her hands behind her back, but I was sure she had both fingers crossed. Georg just looked through the window of his house at which we had congregated. Everyone knew that his piano teacher had decided to stay for dinner and I could only imagine what kind of fantasies he was having.

"Georg." Thea flung her hands into the air and slumped as she stared at Hanschen. She mouthed _you owe me_ to Anna who was giggling madly as Georg finally snapped from his stupor and walked over. "Good, teams seem to be even enough."

"But Melchior, what about Martha and Wendla?" Anna tugged at my sleeve. I sighed. I had been waiting for that.

"Wendla's mother won't let her out especially not at this hour and Martha said she had other things to do tonight." It was really a shame Martha was the fastest girl, much faster than both Otto and Georg, and Wendla had her own perks to be had. I had to keep moving on though before the atmosphere got too heavy. "Alright my team is seeking unless Hansy has any objections to it." I gazed up at him.

"No that is actually preferable Melchie." He tried gushing Melchie in the same cloying diminutive way I had done but it didn't quite have the same affect and he knew it.

"Good. You will hide and we will seek and if you can get your whole team to my hay loft you win. But if we find and tag everyone then we win." Everyone nodded and rolled their eyes having already known the rules. I grinned as all of a sudden the crickets went silent. They were waiting for us to begin and so was everyone else. A sudden exhilaration thumped through my chest and I nodded. We all turned our backs and in unison started counting backwards from fifty.

"Come on. You are coming with me." I heard Hanschen's lyrical voice from behind me and a sharp gasp from Ernst as they pounded away.

"You said I wouldn't get stuck with Hanschen!" Thea called at Anna. I snorted rather loud and Thea gasped and ran away.

"30… 29… 28…" The final foot falls of Otto could be heard smashing down the long grass as he thundered to go find a hiding place. I let a secret smile escape because I knew no one could see it. I could hear Moritz's cracking voice next to me and Anna nudging towards Georg. This was summer. Nothing could touch us.

"19… 18… 17…" Moritz pulled my hands away from my eyes.

"Melchie, if you have the time, I mean if you wouldn't mind terribly, would you answer a question I have." He was looking pale in the moon light and he bounced from foot to foot all the while looking at Anna and Georg to make sure they were caught up in their counting.

"Of course, no problem at all." I put a hand on his should to reassure him. Through out our friendship I was always reassuring, always pushing, telling him he could do anything.

"10… 9…. 8…"

"I have been, well… no this isn't actually the way to start… this thing was going on with… with my friend! Yes my friend! That is it. My friend well, he can't exactly…"

"This isn't sounding very much like a question." I knew if I didn't press he would never ask.

"6… 5 … 4…"

"You are right Melchie. What if… if.. my friend has been having these. . . encounters… I guess is a way you could put it… perhaps"

"I am afraid I don't understand what your "friend" means perhaps he could be a bit more clear with his question." He bit his lip and gazed at me. I had an inkling of what he was going to say and his friend ruse was transparent but I wanted him to say what he had to say.

"I have been having these d…"

"3… 2… 1…go!" Moritz jolted as the others spun around to face us. I gazed meaningfully at Moritz pleading with my eyes and trying to silentl let him know that we were not done with this matter.

"So what's the plan?" Georg asked as we crouched in a circle keeping out the snoops who wanted to hear our master plan. I grinned wildly.

"Here we come!" I bellowed and broke the silence and went barreling down the hill. We were young and the night was ours. I listened as Moritz tumbled after me and Georg stood dumbfounded at the top of the hill. Who needs a plan anyway?

*** and so it begins. you will be getting a bit of every couple but i don't know what couple to start with. suggestions would be apreciated and as always reviews are amazing.***


	2. Holding Hands With a Ghost

***Thanks for the reviews guys they really make my day and get me writing that much quicker***

"Melchie! Melchie wait up!" the ground flashed in my view as I tripped on my shoe lace and tumbled down the remainder of the hill. Sitting, legs splayed out, I watched as Melchie disappeared into the woods. Great, just great… the only reason I agreed to this game was so I could talk to him. I wish he wouldn't run so fast. I wish he wouldn't go so far ahead of me. I wish my feet wouldn't get in the way so much.

Hoisting myself back to my feet and dusting my pants off I pondered what on earth I was going to do now. I was never going to be able to catch up to Melchie and I didn't feel much like searching for the others. I truly had more preoccupying thoughts to grapple with. After a brief glance back at Georg and Anna, who were making their way slowly down the hill, I decided the only way to go was forward , well left that is. I walked down a well beaten path back up another hill only tripping once. It was muggy out and it made my clothes sweaty and itchy.

I finally reached where I had planned to go. The old wooden swing hung somberly from the oak's massive branches and the moon pelted it relentlessly with its harsh white light. I stared at it warily and a flash of a girl sitting on the swing burned through my mind.

"Stop it. Stop it now before things get bad." I mumbled trying to take control of my own mind but it was hopeless. I pictured her dress fluttering as I gallantly pushed her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. She had no particular face. She didn't need one. What she did have were legs and arms and hair, pretty brown hair that tumbled ceaselessly down her back and tickled my nose when it drew near. Absent mindedly I went to lean against the swing forgetting that it would not take my weight. I began falling but clasped onto the rope before I hit the ground. What I thought was a giggle got caught up in the wind.

My head twisted around looking for the being. No one was there. I dismissed the disembodied voice as a result of my vivid imagination. I slumped onto the swing and tried to clear my head by pushing back and forth a little. It felt good to focus on the motion rather than thought. I kicked my feet higher as I gained momentum and before I knew it I was laughing and smiling to myself. It had been an eternity since I had swung and I had forgotten how nice it could be.

With these new urges and feelings time seemed so rushed. From dawn until dusk I was caught off guard by sudden rushes and images. I couldn't control them. I figured there must be something severely wrong with me. I mean how is it a boy of 13 can not control his own mind? Melchie seems so sure of himself. He is always so confident and perfect and … sometimes I just can't take it.

"It must be me. It must be…" I whispered to myself.

"It is you!" I dug my feet into the dirt, nearly launching myself off of the swing. I had definitely heard someone that time. I craned my neck and bid the crickets to be silent. Nothing made a sound except for the disobedient crickets and I got up and began walking around the tree.

The trunk was massive; wider than three feet. I peered around one side expecting a robber crouched low but no one was there. I sighed and as I was about to deem myself insane a tap came at my shoulder.

Yelping I spun on my heels terrified of what I would find staring me down but I met only thin air. If I was not crazy before I most certainly am now. These dreams have gone to my head.

I waited silently for the phantasm to show itself. It only took a moment for another tap to come. This time I was ready. I spun around as fast as I could but managed to tangle myself in my legs. Spread flat out on my stomach I could see just around the tree. A pair of bare feet twiddled happily and I followed them all the way up until I finally stopped at her face.

This was no ghost. It was Ilse. She laughed and held a hand out for me to grasp. Before I could even comprehend why my heart began to pound wildly. I couldn't touch her hand… I just couldn't. I pushed myself up.

"Why did you frighten me?" my voice was tremulous even though I was a full head taller than the young girl. When had that happened? Last time I had seen her she could comfortably rest her elbows on my head.

"My you have grown! Just half a year ago I could pick you up and put you right in my pocket but now I am the little one."

"Why did you frighten me? I was just sitting …"

"Exactly! You were just sitting." Her mouth moved quickly but she somehow spoke clearly. "I had to make you do something. Life is not for sitting!" she spun around on her toes as if to prove her point. The long white tunic she was wearing puffed out and she reminded me of a wild dandelion after the golden parts had withered and nothing but airy white remained.

"I was swinging…" I studied the air in between the two of us trying to avoid any form of eye contact.

"Swinging? Why? It gets you no where really. Just back and forth and back and forth." She swung her arms in a great sweeping motion and I followed them hawk like with my eyes.

"And spinning gets you far?"

"Far enough. All the way away from your folks." Her arms had fallen to her sides and she frowned at me as if I were an experiment. Her gaze made me squirm.

"Where are you living now?" the question was a blurt and I hadn't meant to be so impertinent. I threw my hand up into my hair messing it even more. She smiled a somberly happy joker's grin.

"Here and there. They say I am beautiful you know. All the people I meet along the way. Every single one of them." She gazed again waiting for me to say something. I wanted to agree. Ilse was beautiful. Not like the usual girls. She was wiry and graceful and wild. There were bits of the earth in her and she was so natural. Unlike me. I was everything unnatural and awkward. "Did you forget? It is summer!"

Before I could stop her she grabbed my hands and spun me around. I stumbled but kept up and she laughed. There was momentary release. I didn't need to touch her. She had touched me. After a few more revolutions she stopped and hopped loose kneed up onto the swing. Her pale feet glowed against the old wood and her hand never left mine. She was now taller than me and looked down like a pirate queen. Like what we had played not so long ago. I could feel my palm sweat and I hoped she wouldn't notice as she held tightly using me to keep her balance.

"The summer is almost over. We are actually celebrating, mourning really, the coming of the school year." My voice cracked and I flushed a deep red.

"Oh really?" she didn't want to talk about school. She stared and stared down at me smiling and I didn't know what she saw that fascinated her so much. I twitched and she laughed; I blinked and she blinked too. There was a moment of suspended silence that was beginning to numb my mind.

"I should go find the others. I am seeking…" I trailed off

"What are you looking for?" she inched closer peering deeper and deeper. She was digging into me with her eyes and her hand was tightening. I had hardly been this close face to face with my mother let alone a … a … a girl. I swallowed hard the wrong way and I tried to choke back a cough.

She waited patiently until the spasm passed, never once breaking the gaze.

"I have to find them." My tongue was a useless sloshy thing that jumbled even the simplest consonants. My stomach was a mess of knots and I was sure she could feel the sweat seeping from my fingers.

"No you don't. You don't _have _to. They will wait. I won't. I can't stay forever! Who knows, this could be our last moments alive!" her eyes sparked and her words made a larger knot appear in my throat.

"Where are you going?" I didn't know if she would really leave. I didn't want her to. I did want her too. I didn't know what I wanted but I knew her hand was still in mine.

"With the autumn. I am following the leaves. They go wonderful places." She laughed as if she had surprised herself with the answer. I could feel her fingers slipping away.

"When will you be back?" her hand fell from mine and my wrist bumped limply against my side. It was freezing with out her warmth and it was covered in icy drops of moisture.

"Maybe spring? Maybe not? Maybe when you wake up. Tomorrow or the next day or the next day." She took a few steps slowly backwards. I didn't dare advance. She might run away.

"I… I... will miss you. Will you…" she had rushed forward like a gust of wind and pressed her lips lightly and briefly against mine. She pulled away and was off. Her shirt kicked up and the backs of her legs flashed happily beneath the cloth. As she ran she scooped up a daisy in her hand and tossed it into the air. It spun whirling madly as it hurtled back to earth. My eyes followed it and when I looked back up she was nearly invisible in the dark. Her dark hair bounced and the white cloth shown like a ghost. That is what she was. A ghost. And no one would believe the ghost story I had to tell. I didn't believe it myself.

I tried to regain my senses but everything tingled immensely. There were no words to describe what I felt. Echoing shouts rolled out over the field and I half hoped it was Ilse calling back. I recognized Georg's voice looking for the others.

My mind fired back to life. I ought to find Melchie. I really ought to. He should hear this. Maybe he could explain. He was always more knowledgeable than me when it came to things like this.

I began galloping back down the hill towards the woods but only when I was sure Ilse could no longer be seen and she wasn't coming back.

"Melchie will know…. He always does." I reassured myself that I wouldn't die despite the throbbing life I felt in my chest. But I couldn't escape the harrowing audacity of Ilse's words. What if these moments were our last? Well surely heaven must feel like this. So grand, so terrifying. I will tell Melchie I just spent my last moments in heaven he will understand I am sure.

*** Hopefully that chapter made sense. I have a hard time writing Ilse. Well thanks everyone who read and I really do love your reviews. I am not used to switching narrators so you will have to let me know if I screw up any of the characters. Next up is my personal favorite Hanschen and Ernst so get ready.***


	3. Our Little Secret

Well this chapter was a blast to write I hope you all enjoy it. Its kind of long but I hope you don't get bored with it.

Mmm his wrist is so thin. Tender and sweet in my grasp. I glanced back briefly and chuckled softly at his wide eyed petrified face. I did not have a particular plan but me being me I never really needed one. Things just seemed to work for me. Why should seducing someone be any different than acing a trigonometry test? You just had to know how to answer the questions.

We finally made our way into the grape vines. This is exactly where I wanted to be. Amongst the intoxicating smell of the bulbous grapes and the twisting grasping fingers of the vines I managed to feel at home, it also worked to my advantage that it was terribly romantic. Just from the look of those massive doe eyes I knew he would fall for it. I could hear his breathing come shallow and jagged and it just excited me more like a tiger on the hunt.

"Would you like to stop for a little while? We could easily hide among the vines." I tossed out an easy smile to see if he would bite.

"That… that would be very nice." On seeing the smile he blushed and stared at the ground finding the smashed remnants from the fallen grapes much more interesting than my piercing eyes. Who can blame him? I can be rather intimidating.

I hadn't let go of his wrist yet but he didn't seem to mind. I led him a little deeper into the vineyard distancing us from those stupid searching eyes. I did not want any bothersome intrusions. His head swung nervously from side to side. He seemed to sense that I was separating him from the others. Maybe he wasn't as blind to my moves as I thought he was.

"You can talk I assume. I won't snap at you." I wanted him to talk to me. When people talk they get comfortable. I needed him to be comfortable if this was ever going to work.

"I can." His voice was no louder than a squeak and I realized comfort was going to be difficult to obtain when he was more skittish than my younger sister when our nanny tried to explain the birds and the bees to her. I on the other hand found the subject rather fascinating.

"Well then why don't you talk? You could talk to me for lack of a better conversational partner." I batted a few vines away from my face and hoped my humbleness had had an affect on him.

"Umm… well it's a lovely night." He still lagged behind me and I wanted him to come up closer to my side so I could see his face.

"Indeed it is." I had reached my desired location and eased myself to the ground at the same time taking him to the ground with me. He wrapped his arms around his knees and looked every where but at me. "keep talking."

"Well, well, it is beautiful out." God he was making this too easy. I stared deeply at him locking eyes only for a moment.

"Beautiful indeed." I stared only at him hoping he could feel the implications of my words. He squirmed helplessly under my gaze. His unease was almost humorous at this point and I let out a chuckle to let him know I was happy. Like a small child not knowing what to do he laughed also. Good. He follows my lead. "I have an idea that I think you will love. I will be right back." I jumped to my feet but surprisingly I felt a tug at my jacket.

"Don't go just yet!" he seemed to restrain the urgency in his voice. He swallowed hard and I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up then down. I tensed wanting badly to touch that smooth skin. "Can't… can't I come with you?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise. Trust me you will love it." Gently I pulled his hand away lingering my fingers in his. He gazed up at me and I stared down at him. It was odd he wanted to come with me. He seemed terrified of me so why on earth would he want to follow me around? I shook my head clearing my thoughts and left him behind. Just before he was out of sight I glanced back and smiled. He was glowing pale in the moonlight surrounded by the smell of warm grapes. He was indeed beautiful.

* * *

I watched miserably as Hanschen disappeared behind the vines. He had turned back for just a moment and I thought he was going to come back. He didn't. It was so dark. I could hardly see my hand in front of my face and now Hanschen was gone. I was totally alone.

I knew it was a mistake playing this game. I could be home in bed with my nightlight blazing but nooo I am sitting cold in the grass in the pitch dark. The only plus had been how much Hanschen had been touching my wrist.

I tried to distract myself by wondering if that qualified as holding hands. I decided it didn't and as soon as I did the shadows seemed to get longer. The moon cast snaking lines of shadows through the grape vines. They looked like some contemptuous serpent making its way to take hold of me.

My heart hammered. I had always been afraid of the dark. I know it's childish and silly and my dad would have a fit if he knew but I just could never get over it. I would always picture some huge beast just out of sight and it would send my knees into a painful knocking spree.

I squeezed my arms tighter together to prevent my knees from taking up their usual tempo. I knew it would not be long before I started crying, I could already feel the pin pricks burning at the edge of my eyes. Oh god what if he came back and I was weeping like a baby. Why had I said yes to this stupid game?

Because he had wanted me too, that's why. I would have done anything he wanted me too. He probably had just wanted equal teams. But why had he picked me first and then taken me with him?

All the questions made my heart and head hurt and made the tears dangerously close to spilling over. What if it had been just some prank? What if he had planned to take me here and then just leave me? Oh god it's taking him a very long time. Where is he?

As I was about to go nearly insane the sounds around me seemed more amplified. I quickly shifted my weight to my knees and began a hurried prayer to god so that he knew I was scared out of my mind. Instead of an angel's sweet symphony I heard a branch break close by. I nearly jumped out of my socks and the flood gates opened up on my eyes.

All hope had been lost. I was going to die alone in the dark and utterly hanschenless. I clamped my eyes shut and bundled my arms above my head in a vain hope that what ever was coming to eat me wouldn't be able to see me.

"What in the world are you doing?" it wasn't a growl but it made my stomach drop just as badly. It was Hanschen back from his surprise. I peaked out from behind my arms and realized how stupid I looked.

Hesitantly I pulled my arms from my head and sprawled myself out. There was no point trying to hide my shame so I continued to let the tears slip out. Hanschen gazed down out me as if he didn't quite comprehend I was crying.

"What are you doing?" he asked again still unsure of exactly what was going on.

"I got scared…" I was so embarrassed it hurt. I gazed as far from him as I could and I self-consciously felt my face burning.

"Of what?" his voice didn't betray him in anyway. He didn't sound concerned or curios just factual as if I was an experiment and he was collecting data. I couldn't tell him that I was still afraid of the dark. He would never be able to look at me again with out laughing.

Suddenly, as if things were not bad enough he gently placed his hand on my shoulder and rubbed lightly. I had not known Hanschen was capable of such… gentleness.

"Now look at me." It was a command that was for sure, but even if I tried I wouldn't have been able to disobey. I slowly turned my head wiping my nose as carefully as I could on my sleeve. He laughed and I looked away again. Gently he took my chin and made me look at him.

"Tell me what frightened you." A teasing smile toyed at the edge of his lips. My jaw hung limply attached to my head.

"You will laugh." I hesitated I didn't want him to laugh at me. I hated when he laughed at me. I wanted him to laugh because I was laughing not because I was frightened and helpless.

"I am sure I will." He flashed his dazzling teeth.

"Then I won't tell you." I was angry and hurt. I was just a joke to him.

"You didn't let me finish. I would laugh because nothing should frighten you. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I gasped. He was literally taking my breath away. The annoying mosquito buzz of my heart was going wild in my ear.

"The dark." I mumbled it so low it was impossible for him to hear.

"Pardon me? You will have to speak up."

"The dark." I only said it a minimal amount louder and he obviously did not hear again. In response he put his face closer and cupped his hand around his ear creating a direct private path way for the words to travel to him. "The dark, ok, I am afraid of the dark."

I hid my head in shame as he laughed. He laughed long and hard and I wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear. After about three minutes of him trying to gain his composure he realized how distraught I was.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. We are all afraid of something." He didn't apologize just smiled as if he had all the right in the world to laugh. "You haven't asked me about my surprise yet." Once again I gaped. He had moved on that quickly.

"What's the surprise?" I had thought the surprise was that he was coming back and wasn't going to leave me stranded in the dark. Suavely he pulled out two wine bottles from behind his back.

"Well, what do you think? It was easy work breaking into the wine cellar. They are not at their peak yet but they shouldn't be too bad." I continued to stare blankly at the smooth glass bottles.

"What are they for?" I asked dumbly. I waited for a peal of that lofty laughter but it never came. Instead he gazed very seriously at me.

"To get rid of those things we are afraid of." And with that he uncorked the bottle and took a deep swig.

* * *

I coughed trying to keep the bitter fluid down hoping the skinny boy next to me hadn't noticed my eyes tearing up. Not like it mattered he had already bawled his eyes out while I was gone. I mean really, I was gone ten minutes. Still I found his rather obvious flaws vaguely endearing.

After the grotesque after taste faded I forced another huge gulp down my throat. Liquid courage is what my father called it. I needed courage. Despite my ravishing good looks my undoubted charm and my ceaseless intelligence I had a bit of an issue of confidence when it came to this boy.

With boys in general really. I was not particularly experienced. I knew how to seduce a girl. Girls were easy. You compliment them on their hair and tell them they have pretty eyes and they can't get enough of you, but boys on the other hand, they were a different story. Only once had I ever tried things out on a boy. I was at a summer camp in Berlin and his name was Rolf. He and I toyed with a close friendship all the while keeping an odd tension until one day we were down by the river bank and he took me by the shoulders and pushed me against a tree and kissed me.

He was a strong boy. Nothing like little quavering Ernst. I took another gulp to drown away the sentimentality. Sentimentality had never suited me. The bitterness had faded and a delightful buzz began filling my head.

"Hanschen… what are you smiling at?" I laughed. His voice was so high he might as well have been a girl. Then again where would the fun be in that? No challenge, no forbidden fruit.

"You see I have everything I could ever want." I took no notice of the almost imperceptible slur. I was hoping he wouldn't notice either. "Have a drink. Take a drink. I got it specially for you." I pressed the slippery glass into his hand. He gazed down into the throat of the bottle as if there were a prize inside. "Like this, watch." I took another drink. I knew I had to slow down but I couldn't quite remember the reasons why. I needed this to make sure things went right. I needed it so he would be mine and I would leave summer behind me.

He took a sip and immediately started coughing and sputtering. I laughed. I laughed and laughed because we had something in common. I didn't like the wine either. In fact I hated the stuff. Just like I hated summer and the heat and the feelings that came with it. They all melted the wax away and left those feelings raw and bare. The boys in their shorts and bare chests were maddening.

I slammed the bottle down and frightened the poor boy. This was quickly derailing. I needed to get him to love me. I leaned in closer trying to gauge his reaction to my closeness. I smiled seeing him notice my move but not move away. That's how things had started before. Rolf had leaned in and I hadn't moved away. He was so strong and alive. I had been… helpless. Now it was my turn to be in charge.

"God, summer is over. Life is over. You shoul' prolly make these last few hours last. Last you know." Ernst just nodded as If he understood. Hell I didn't even understand what I was saying. To clear my head I took another drink.

"Things aren't over just yet. We still have some time. What do you want to do?" he was so god damn innocent and he was playing right into my hands. I moaned softly. Things felt hot all around me and I wanted to peel away my clothes. I didn't need them. Men didn't need to hide behind thread. I had nothing to hide. Nothing to hide.

Last summer. It was all last summer. Rolf and the river and the friendship that was not a friendship. It stirred me. It broke me. He had kissed me and I wanted it. Who the hell wants something like that?

I gazed at the boy sitting next to me who was sweetly dragging his finger in the dirt still sniffling every now and then. I want something like that. I was hoping he was as drunk as me. I was hoping he was last summer.

I reached out, my hand trembling briefly until I took control. I touched his face. He breathed in sharply.

"Mmm… good" I mumbled out through my suddenly lazy lips.

"What are you doing?" he was breathing quickly but he hadn't flinched away.

"I had to make sure you were real." I smiled at the charming line I had just said but frowned as my stomach suddenly did summersaults. It groaned and I groaned echoing its discomfort. I drew back and excused myself hoping to god he wouldn't hear the sounds soon to be coming.

I stumbled into the bushes as far as I could make it and wretched as quietly as I could manage. I slammed my fist angrily against the ground. I was out of control and my eyes were tearing.

A few dreadful minutes later I righted my hunched body straightened myself up as best I could and took a moment to regroup. I had to go back in there and sweep the boy off his feet. I was not going to let myself lose control again. Why did boys have to be such a challenge? Why couldn't I just tell him he had gorgeous raven hair and the biggest most beautiful eyes I had ever seen? Things were never that easy. They couldn't be. Where would the fun be in that?

I reentered, bottle in hand, and settled myself next to him. He looked startled and upset and before I could say another thing he had thrown his arms around my neck in a bone crushing hug. This was not how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to make the moves. I brushed his arms away and glared.

"What are you doing?!" he frowned and his lip trembled at my angry words.

"You sounded so sick and far away." I laughed. He was right. I am sick. Sick sick sick and all I can do is hope I can manage a cure for myself. And from the throbbing feel of things Ernst was going to cure me.

* * *

Even in his drunken state he managed to look impeccable. After his momentary escape to the bushes he looked even better. My face still tingled vaguely where he had touched me. Nobody, let alone a boy, had touched me so softly.

He sat staring and swaying and smiling. He kept tapping my bottle trying to get me take another drink. I was a light weight and I new that if I even took one more sip I would be passed out on the ground. I did feel guilty though. He must have gone through a lot to get the wine.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked the question to distract myself from Hanschen's hand that had somehow found its way to my shoulder. He gently rubbed and stared off into the distance. It would have been very awkward had I not wanted him to touch me so much. Had anyone walked by they would have seen two best friends, the funny thing was before this night I had hardly said two words to Hanschen.

"Because I know you could never be able to hide by yourself." I knew he must have been very drunk as he slid his hand down my back. I wasn't quite comfortable with the speed at which he was moving but it would be rude if I were to pull away. Besides there was no real harm in what he was doing.

I picked at my thumb nail trying to take my mind off of his slow breathing. This wasn't what I was supposed to be feeling around another boy. I was supposed to marry a nice girl with red cheeks. That's what happened in all the fairy tales I had ever read and anything I had read in the bible.

"You know you aught to relax. You are always so on edge. It's unhealthy for such a young boy." He had inched a little closer and every inch of my body was on edge despite his coaxing.

"Are you ready for school Hansy?" I threw my hand over my mouth. I knew he hated being called Hansy. "I'm so sorry, I know you hate being called that." he just smiled and inched closer again.

"You can call me that if you like. You could call me it in secret. Wouldn't that be fun?" I giggled picturing myself passing notes to him during class with dear Hansy scrawling across the top. "But in regards to your question I am ready for school. I can't stand the summer. It just has too much time to breathe and think. I prefer being busy."

His eye lids were sagging and he looked as if he might fall asleep. His whole body was turned towards me and I noticed his top two buttons had come undone. His smooth well defined chest peaked out coyly from under his white cotton shirt. I pried my eyes away afraid he might catch me looking.

"There is nothing left you want to do before school starts?" I pleaded with my body to not do anything rash or embarrassing.

"Well there is one thing…"

* * *

Now was my chance. He was jelly in my hands and all I had to do was lean in. My blood was hot and coursing in my veins. My head was still groggy but things had gone as well as I could have hoped. I had dug my fingers into the grass to keep myself from tipping over.

"Did you hear something?" his eyes flickered all around. I placed my hand on his face to make him focus on me. He had to focus on me because what I was doing was important even if he didn't know it yet.

"I didn't hear anything at all. It's just you and me and the grapes and the last hours of summer and the one last thing I want to do. We are alone and only the moon can see us. I am so done biding my time." He emulated a gasping fish for a few seconds making it very hard for me to kiss him. Damn you and your nerves can't you tell I am moving in?!

"I am sure I heard something. It came from over there… what if"

"You and your what ifs! Would you shut up and close your eyes for two seconds?" I let out a frustrated humph.

"What for Hansy?" I closed my eyes and tried not to be too pleased that he was calling me Hansy. Was he really that naïve? I heaved a tired sigh.

"Let me show you. It's another surprise." He finally closed his eyes.

Now that the moment had finally come I felt myself hesitating. Going this far with out a plan seemed good but I hadn't thought about how exactly I would kiss him. I mean how do you go about kiss a boy? I contemplated my options. I could just dive right in or start with a teasing peck to get him hooked. I could brush his nose with my nose to excite him. There were so many possibilities. I flashed back to the river side. Rolf had not toyed with me or done anything coy. He had dived right in and I decided to honor his memory.

I quickly thrust forward awaiting the moment our lips touched. An inch from his face his eyes flung open.

"Moritz?!?!?!" Ernst squawked and rolled away. It was too late for me as I couldn't stop my forward momentum. I ended up face down sharing an accidental kiss with the grass. I sighed and rolled over onto my back. The stars were out and high above me.

"Umm I found you I guess" Moritz broke the unyielding silence. He trotted over and first tagged Ernst and then tagged my knee. "You have to go to jail now." I laughed for the mere sake of acting normal.

Moritz didn't hang around. I watched, still on my back, as his feet ran off. I wanted to lie on my back and have the stars take me up. I heard Ernst crawl over to me.

"I am sorry I messed up your surprise. What was it going to be?" I laughed a little more. The whole situation was terribly funny and made worse by his sweet ignorance.

"No. It's ruined now. I will just have to give it to you later." He offered me a hand up and I gladly took it. We were both standing alone hand in hand. He didn't pull away and I didn't let go. I felt another opportunity to kiss him. I didn't take it.

I had learned my lesson. Next time, and there would be a next time, I would go in with a plan. I would make a speech. I would have all the control and there would be no alcohol. I smiled as I pictured it.

Finally our hands slipped apart. With out saying another word I turned and walked out of the vineyard. Ernst lagged momentarily as if he hadn't realized I had left. He scurried to catch up. I had a long stride but Ernst had longer legs so he easily kept pace with me. We stayed silent but after a few moments of the heavy noiseless night Ernst began to hum softly to himself. His humming eased my slowly evolving headache and lightened my mood.

We walked with him humming and my head throbbing all the way to prison. Otto was there waiting for some of his team mates to be caught so he would have someone to talk to.

"They caught both of you?" he asked as we drew closer.

"We were together." Ernst interjected.

"I was making sure he wouldn't get caught too quickly." I glanced back at Ernst who was staring at me.

"That wasn't all we did!" he seemed very confused as to why I wasn't bragging about the wine. Otto cocked an eyebrow. This was going to be very bad very soon if he didn't shut his mouth. I grimaced and did what I had to do.

"That's right we also had a little heart to heart about how he is still afraid of the dark." I bit my lip as Otto burst into laughter. I bit it harder as I heard the sniffling start behind me. Ernst trudged away as far as he could with out leaving jail. I walked after him casually trying to make it look like I was going to torment him more.

He had his back to me and refused to turn around. I knew he knew I was there. Carefully I touched his hand. They balled into fists.

"You are such a… such a…. meanie pants!" the infantile insult stung all the same because I knew that was the worst name he had ever called anyone.

"Don't be mad. I just couldn't have you telling him about my little surprises. You would have made him jealous." I talked softly trying to convince him his reactions were unnecessary.

"You really mean that?" he hiccupped softly.

"Definitely. You should keep those surprises secret. You wouldn't want to make everyone jealous." I smiled at how smart I was.

"Ok Hanschen. I will." He finally turned back around and faced me.

"Call me Hansy." I cooed hoping it would stop his infernal sniffling. A huge grin broke out on his face. He glanced from side to side and with out warning flung his arms around my neck.

"Ok Hansy." He giggled. I let his arms stay around my neck for a few seconds before I flung them off with mock anger. I sighed. He never learned.

"Remember, our little secret." I winked at him and then strode away leaving him to smile to himself.

Well as I said before this chapter kind of just kept growing. I hope it wasn't too long and I hope they were both in character. Reviews are really nice and I appreciate them so much that I try and get the next chapter out quicker the next chapter is will be Melchie/ Wendla based


	4. through the window's pain

hey all sorry for the disgustingly long time between updates i honestly have no excuse other than rehearsals and my own laziness. plus as you have probably noticed i don't like short chapters so it takes me a while. i will try very hard not to let this much time go by again. i noticed that last time i didn't get many reviews. if you don't like it let me know so i can fix it or stop wasting your time cause i hate reading bad fics just as much as the next guy. so this is my first swing at really cracking into melchie's head. i hope you like it and let me know if he is out of character. please note that melchies perviness is completly justified by his scientific teenage boy mind... sort of :)

I felt the wind picking up as I slowed my mad dash down the hill to a jaunty trot. The night was hot and muggy but it was perfect for building up the living energy that exuded from every cricket chirp. This was going to be my year. I felt it in my bones A year full of exploration and real scientific discover. Something real rather than this artificial militant slander they try to pass off as life. I searched the horizon for any stragglers who hadn't been able to hide quickly enough. There was only tall grass waving back.

I paused wondering if I should go back for Moritz but quickly dismissed the idea. He could handle himself well enough and there was too much pristine silence to have Moritz trying to fill it with his worries. I need this night to be silent. And if that means I have to spend it alone with only the company of the stars so be it.

I wandered aimlessly letting my philosophical paradoxes lead my feet. As you would expect I walked mostly in circles and soon my mouth couldn't resist voicing my tangents.

"I expect school will change us all. Not me… I am fine the way I am. I don't need those idiotic men with their heavy books tossing _wisdom_ at me as if I were just some empty chalk board they can write all over!" I was angering myself and no one had even instigated me. The mere thought of those pious people spitting out biased contrived and outdated blather always had a way of enraging me. I breathed in the sticky air to try and calm myself. It only made me want to run to escape the heat.

I pounded the ground racing against my own emotions and my own intelligence. Winded I finally slowed loving how my chest heaved and my heart hammered and that taste of copper welled in the back of my dry throat. This is what it felt like to be alive. I could hardly imagine anything more pleasurable than not having to think. It made me feel weightless when even the slightest nuance of a thought tethered me down to this troubling reality we know as society.

I knew my mind would spring back to life soon and I tried to make the moment last. Scanning the horizon for the next place to run to, I laughed remembering I was supposed to be looking for people. I saw the Bergmann's residence silhouetted terribly poetically in the distance. I tried validating my strong urge to go over by telling myself someone may have hidden there. It did not take much persuading.

I ran as fast as I could letting the world flash behind me leaving the memory of the other children far behind and trying to conjure the image of Wendla in my mind. She was growing rather beautiful in these last few summer months. The summer heat had made her bloom like a dangerous flower and I could not explain the extra energy I exerted to try and see her under regular basis. It was starting to get rather tiresome, especially with her condescending mother dragging her along by her hand as if she were a baby still. But Frau Bergmann was not as stupid as I give her credit for, she knows she is not a child and that's why she pulls her along so quickly. She knows I can see her for a woman. And it frightens her just as much as it frightens me.

I shook away the thoughts of Wendla and her mother as I got closer to the house. It was terribly quaint. Blue shutters, a white door, everything you would expect from the upper middle class that flourish in this bourgeois garden. I hated it. And yet I couldn't resist the opportunity to scan every window looking for the shadows of the neat little mice that lived inside. It was almost like… an experiment. I was the scientist observing the subjects in their natural habitat.

A single windowed glowed like a beacon stabbing at the ominous darkness. There was a tree that stood just outside the window calling my name simply begging me to climb it.

"I shouldn't…" I laughed at my own protest knowing it was only a formality set up by my conscience. Something rather easily ignored. I hoisted myself onto the first branch then the second until finally I perched precariously on the branch that was conveniently level with the window. I pressed my back hard against the trunk doing my best to stay hidden while getting a clear view inside. It was hopeless, I was focusing far too hard on not falling and by any means its difficult peaking at something from 8 feet away. I tried to think of another way to peer in with out getting caught.

I stared for a long time contemplating the lighted room and then I remembered a science class from last year.

"Mirrors!" I exalted happily remembering the only bit of useful information I had learned. When a piece of glass is lit from one side and has a dark back drop the lighted side effectively becomes a mirror and you can not see what's on the other side. But anyone on the other side can see you…

I held my breath while I inched closer along the branch, hoping that the teachers had not misled me like they usually do. As I got closer my throat collapsed making an odd drowning noise. I had crawled right up to Wendla's room. She sat at her bureau combing out her long hair staring into her own mirror. I could see her face in the reflection and she stared intently at her self.

My throat opened up again with a gasp and I tried telling myself that the experiment was over. This had just crossed over into a very risky position of grey morals. I willed myself to climb back down but I was transfixed on Wendla's hand pulling rhythmically at her brown hair. I didn't like not being able to control myself but a little voice deep inside me asked me what the harm was in just looking.

"There… there's no harm in that…" I whispered out into the understanding night hoping it would remain understanding despite my slightly disreputable actions. The night didn't seem to mind. It even encouraged me by sending a light breeze through the branches creating almost a laugh with the silver leaves.

I inched back a little as Wendla stood putting the brush down and began having a face off with the mirror. She was whispering something and I strained desperately to hear what she was saying. Leaning forward I inched to almost the very edge of the branch. No luck, the glass was too thick and her words were too thin.

This is intriguing. Something deep inside me roiled with the knowledge that she didn't know I was here watching her. I could see her every minute movement and she remained oblivious to my proximity. I was becoming excited, so much so that I was becoming anxious. My nerves were firing and I realized this was significantly more pleasurable than running until you didn't feel.

Wendla suddenly spun around and my heart stopped. She stared out into the darkness and for a moment I knew she could see me. My heart remained a block of ice in my chest and I pressed myself as flat as I could against the branch. After an eternity of her staring blankly with a slightly worried expression on her face she turned and walked over to her closet opening it. My heart quivered back to its usual thumping pattern. I remained motionless for much longer. I couldn't get the image of her small sweet face furrowed in concentration searching for something or someone she would never be able to see. I couldn't claw the sticky picture out of my minds eye of her smooth brow rumpled into thought and the small line that formed at the corner of her mouth that made it look like she was frowning. She looked utterly flawless.

Her small hands reached deep into her closet searching for some unnamable article of clothing. I tensed as she drew out a small night dress. I trailed it with my eyes and realized how short the cloth was. It would make sense. It was a very hot night. She was only being sensible. She was only being sensibly promiscuous inside the safety of her own home. Too bad voyeuristic eyes were here to violate the sanctity of that isolation. A momentary rush of implacable guilt tested my will. It was my raging hormones that won. I clung tighter to the branch.

My finger nails dug into the bark as she began unbuttoning her dress in front of the mirror. I wanted to tell her I was here. Protect her from me. But I remained silent. I remained silent and she remained oblivious and I could feel any trace of childhood leaking out under my biting nails along with the sticky sap now pouring out of the wood.

She slowly undid ever last button and soon the dress was on the floor. She stood like a statue, a gift, before the mirror examining her new body shy and quivering in her under garments. It was like she had shed the skin of society and was left honest and clean. She was beautiful and I was so infuriated that the world wanted to ruin this beauty with the atrocious lump of fabric on the ground.

It only now struck me as odd that we all wear clothing. It is such a hassle. Such a tease. Why hide this masterpiece that those silly righteous people claim was made in the image of god? Why don't they exalt in that image? Why can't we all just get past this burning sense of shame and live in the supposed deity's natural meaning. The greatest sin is to hide good from the world and keep it to yourself. Wendla's body was goodness personified. It spoke of nothing but virginity and gentleness and honest unbiased purity. The current world could use even an ounce of this wondrous magnanimous quality. If all the people, if all the silenced youth spoke with their bodies and their wonderful sculpted variant beauty then perhaps we could find peace.

I was jolted from my revere by the blood pounding through me and an intoxicating urge to reach out and touch the glass pulling at me. I wanted her to know I was here. It was only fair. The imbalance of joy between the two of use seemed so unjust. I wanted her to be just as happy as me. My hand hung an inch or two from the glass when as if on cue her hands drifted to the thin strip of cloth around her chest hiding her from the empty room. She plucked at the clasp and like a snowflake it drifted to the floor. I rammed my head into my arms hiding her from my eyes. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong.

Everything in me told me not to look but everything around me allowed for me to look. She would never know. It wouldn't hurt her and it would help me… for scientific purposes. I would know exactly what they looked like. I had only seen pictures. Read things in encyclopedias. This may be my only chance to truly experience this … thing… with out any emotional attachment. Like a scientist. Like an adult.

Slowly and carefully I picked my head up from my arms half hoping she had already changed into her clothes again. She still stood their and the only way I could see was by the reflection from her bureau. I was waiting for some mental explosion to come rushing through me but I could only feel a strange distant pleasure. They were just flesh. Just human. Hardly different than a belly button or an elbow. Don't get me wrong. I definitely enjoyed looking but it was not some euphoric expulsion of joy that blackens the mind. It was just kind of there. She was just there. Out in the open and vulnerable and young and bare. Terribly bare. My mind slipped away and became bare as well.

The moment faded as she slipped the white night dress over her head quickly looking worriedly at the door. She buttoned just in time as her door swung open and her mother strode in frowning at the dress on the floor. She kissed her on the cheek helping her into bed and tucking her in. All the while Wendla's mouth moved and she chattered happily. I marveled that neither of them knew I was there. It was almost powerful. They played out their little game of house and I watched with a muted interest as their emotions surfaced and then shifted away from their faces leaving only memories of the flavor of sadness and joy. This was a silent slice of their life and it was almost disconcerting to know that this happened daily whether or not I was looking in on them.

After another final kiss goodnight Wendla's mother exited the room with a glance at the window. She flicked the lights off and left Wendla lying quietly in her bed. I bit my lip knowing I should leave. She was lying in bed and I was right outside her window. She would never know what I saw and things were better off that way. But I couldn't leave her just like that. Whether she knew it or not I needed to be there to comfort her at least until she fell asleep. I needed to be her guardian angel, to fight off any other creeping eyes that might happen upon her resting form. I laughed thinking of myself as an angel.

Out of the blue Wendla stood looking almost ghostlike as she snuck over to the light switch in her white night dress. She flicked on the lights and stood for a long moment in front of the mirror again. She examined her eyes and her teeth and her smile and her legs as if she were parading herself just for me. Satisfied after a long stare at her hands and her nose she spun and walked over to the window. I haphazardly threw myself against the trunk of the tree as she threw the window outwards. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply in taking in the sights and sounds of the clandestine night. I gasped fish like at the remaining air around me knowing any moment she would find me. She eased her eyes open and they quickly focused on me.

"Melchior? Is that you?" she didn't sound frightened. Yet. I did my best to find my calm voice. A new nervousness I had never experienced before came welling up. I was dumb and fumbling for words.

"Uh yeah it's me."

"What are you doing in my tree Melchior?" she giggled obviously wondering what was making me blush so madly. I frantically scrounged at the little bit of coherency I had left and remembered why I had come to her house in the first place.

"Man hunt."

"Oh." Suddenly it dawned on her. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long at all. I just climbed up." I wished the window was closed and I could enjoy her company in silence again. She easily accepted my lie and smiled.

"Oh I wanted to play but mama said no."

"You shouldn't have listened to her. You are not a baby anymore Wendla. Your presence was missed greatly." She frowned cutely contemplating my words for a while.

"Mama wouldn't approve if I didn't listen to her. But maybe next time I can play. I should go to bed Melchie or mama will be upset with me." She gave one last look at me before disappearing from the window. She left it open, the curtains puffing out in the wind and I couldn't help but think she was inviting me in. I started forward but caught myself.

"Melchie! Melchiiiiiieeee!" Moritz waved frantically from the base of the tree beckoning me down. I sighed and decided not to push my luck. I swung down from branch to branch and finally met up with him. "My god you have to help me. I believe I am dying!" I laughed at his drawn expression knowing he probably just saw a couple going at it.

"Relax. Tell me everything."

"She kissed me Melchie! I swear I had nothing to do with it. Are my lips going to fall off?" he threw a hand over his mouth as if to hold them in place. I couldn't help but smile softly and sadly. It was a bad night when Moritz was getting more action than I was. I tossed a casual arm around the wild haired boy feeling a sort of pride in his first kiss.

"They will not fall off. I depending on who it was you may feel some slight tingling." Moritz tried to talk but forgot his hand was in the way. He quickly moved it off and stared terrified out at me.

"They tingle! What does that mean?" I couldn't help but smile wider.

"You like her. Who was she?" he looked as if he was going to keel over at any moment

"Ilse!" her name exploded out of him like a song wound up too tight in a music box. The usual electric life Moritz had within him was buzzing and he became magnetic.

"Ilse is pretty and nice. I approve. Did you go after her?"

"Go after her? The girl vanished Melchie! Like a ghost! I had honestly thought I had conjured up the whole thing in a fit of madness. I still can hardly believe it happened." I sighed. Two witnesses to physical intimacy, his up close and mine detached, and the whole damn thing would remain only a solitary memory because there were no other witnesses along with us.

Moritz didn't really need or want my advice he simply needed someone to talk things out with. I provided that service gladly while I delved deeper into what had happened at the window. Moritz chattered ceaselessly all the way back to the gathering of boys at the prison. Hanschen stood off in the distance with Ernst and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on between Ernst and that horrible narcissists. I vowed to keep an eye on them. If only for Ernst's sake. Otto was cackling about something or other and I realized that it didn't take a window to be detached and observant. I watched these boys lives unfold before me and at that very moment I had nothing to do with them. They kept living and I was momentarily paused, suspended through a distance of a few feet but universes of minds and life experiences.

The thought was almost comforting as I felt summers tug drawing to a close. The notion that I could observe and be above these people or be enthralled and interact as I pleased left life with new possibilities. Possibilities to detach when things hurt and feel when things were spectacular. I almost laughed at how simple getting by would be but then something happened. Moritz reached out and touched my shoulder.

"Melchie… are you listening to me?" I smiled and nodded

"Of coarse I am listening." He smiled in relief and I felt the guilt of the lie sting. Maybe you couldn't fool everyone by just observing. Not those who care. Not those who need you the most.

thanks for reading hope you enjoyed the chapter. its not over yet folks we still have some kids hiding and seeking :)


End file.
